Magic Works
by thedruginmeisyou
Summary: This story is based in the times of the fourth film/book.  It's the year of the Triwazard Tournament, so three schools come together as one as students battle for the Triwizard cup. Acacia Kendall from Beauxbatons takes an interest in George Weasley.
1. Travelling To Hogwarts

I felt suddenly excited as i stepped into the carriages next to Renee and Gabby, the twins. This was the year of the Triwizard Tournament; I wondered if I would be brave enough to enter, I let my thoughts wander in my mind. I zoned out as I looked out the window watching as we left the ground and into the air, not listening to Renee and Gabby's endless chit chat. They were the only two I really spoke to at Beauxbatons, being from Scotland and English being my only language. They both were American, so we travelled quite a bit to get to school, but it was definitely worth it. "Want one?" Gabby asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Na, I'm cool thanks" I said pulling my piece an jam from my bag, It looking slightly deformed. We laughed and started talking about Hogwarts. "I'm just glad everyone speaks English over there, it'll be a nice change'

"True that" Renee said as she brushed her long blonde hair, I was always jealous of how pretty the twins were. Right enough, being at Beauxbatons a school full of beautiful witches, I did feel very small and self-conscious. "So are you hoping to find a strapping young man on our journey to this distant land?" I asked, giving the twins a cheeky grin.

"I sure hope so." Gabby said, she was always telling me about her American boys. I was unlucky in that department, I hadn't ever kissed anyone. This is pretty gutting considering I'm sixteen this year. But I guess I can lay it down to the fact that I go to an all-girls school, I thought, trying to cut myself some slack.

The rest of the journey went by quickly as we endlessly chatted about Hogwarts, what we thought it would be like, if we would enter into the Triwizard Tournament, and about the Durmstrangs. After travelling around two hours, our magical journey came to an end as the carriages swooped down along the water and the side of Hogwarts castle. The three of us were in complete awe as we saw the students, hundreds of them, looking up at our carriages, clapping and cheering. The castle looked magnificent. We slid over to the other side of the carriage to look out the other window, where and enchanted boat came from underneath the water. "Durmstrangs" Renee, Gabby and I said in unison.

"Wow…I'm kinda nervous." I said as our carriage finally came to a halt on the ground. I ruffled my hair, adding a little more volume to it, and fixed my uniform so it was sitting correctly and looked tidy. Renee and Gabby did the same as we stepped from the carriage. I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, I smelt the grass, trees and…food. I really could go some food, that sandwich didn't do all I had hoped. I sighed, and walked to where a group of my fellow students were. I shabby looking man, with longish greasy hair was standing, holding a tabby cat. "This way" He said in a shaky voice, I followed the group of girls, and we travelled through the grounds, and into the main door. It felt homely, which is weird, considering how large the castle is. We stood at still once we reached another pair of closed doors, there was a speech going on. Albus Dumbledore, was actually going to be in the same room as me, a shot of electricity ran through me, making me excited for the year we were going spend here. "Get ready girls" Madame Maxime spoke, her strong French accent instantly noticeable. We all started getting into our positions for out entrance, thankfully was in the second back row, so hopefully no one would notice me. The doors swung open.

"Beauxbatons Academy." Dumbledore exclaimed. .


	2. First Class and The Goblet Of Fire

Our timetables were made to fit in with the Hogwarts students. I wasn't in one class with my two proper friends. I wasn't really on first name basis with anyone else in my year, I sound like such a dork, but it's the truth. Charms was first, I decided I wasn't going to wear my blue hat today, I don't think anyone would mind. I did my make up quickly and left our assigned rooms, luckily I had been roomed with the twins, but they had already left for their classes. It was going to take me a while to find my class. As I searched the school, I thought about the night before, our entrance went brilliantly, the Durmstrangs entrance was a bit over the top, if I do say so myself. The feast, oh my, it was so much better than what we get at Beauxbatons. Also, I caught the eyes of a boy last night as I devoured my food. His hair was long, and ginger and he had the cutest smile with someone almost exactly identical, twins I presumed. Well it was blatantly obvious really.

"Professor Flitwick" I said to myself. As I walked down the long corridor. "Hey I'm going to his class just now" A girl said to me, smiling. She was stunning, dark skin, dark hair. "Acacia Kendall" I said, holding my hand out.

"Angelina" She smiled. "Not French?" she then questioned, as we started walking together.

"How could you tell?" I laughed. "It's good being somewhere that nearly everyone speaks English."

"It's just in here." She laughed, turning into a large classroom with high chairs, that made it look like a lecture hall. No students from Beauxbatons, brilliant. Hopefully they had just got lost and they would turn up late, I thought. "Come sit with me if you want?" Angelina smiled and let me up to the second row of the seats. That's when they walked in, the twins. Not Gabby and Renee…the two boys from last night. I could instantly tell which one I had met eyes with last night. "Hey, how are they?" I asked Angelina, she let out a small giggle and I saw the other twin stare up at her. "That's my boyfriend Fred." She smiled, and then called his name, they jumped up the stairs Fred at Angelina's side and the other sliding along next to me, my heart skipped a beat. "And this is George." She said smiling at the boy next to me you had a sly grin on his face. "Who is this lovely lady?" George said.

"Acacia." I smiled, holding my hand out for him to shake, he took it and kissed it softly. I felt myself blush. Angelina and Fred just laughed. "Hey Acacia." Fred said.

"So…French." George said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"French school." I smiled. "But I'm Scottish." I said, and as I did I think he then recognized my accent as he pulled a face as if to say that it was obvious. "Well welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll have a great time." He winked, and then I glanced to the door and a small man was walking in, black hair slightly greying, a moustache and well when I say small, I mean really small. He walked to the end of the class and climbed a few stairs so he was now double his size. He did a cough as to silence us, which the class did. "Welcome to Charms fifth years."

The rest of my first week at Hogwarts went by uneventfully. Every time I had Charms I looked forward to the class, only so I could see George, he was in my Defense against the Dark Arts class too, but it was assigned seating, I got paired up with Luka Sergi, one of the Durmstrang boys. He was very nice, and really good at the class so I was thankful that I wasn't paired with some toad. Every so often I'd steal a glance at George to find he would be looking at me, it made me blush just thinking about it.

I went to meet Renee and Gabby in the main hall where the Goblet was placed, we had found out that only wizards aged 17 or over were to enter into the Triwzard Tournament, and a lot of people were pretty gutted. "Hey guys" I said as I approached the two girls sitting on the benches, the room was pretty busy as people circled the goblet watching whoever entered putting their name into the blue flames. "Hey stranger." Renee laughed, giving me a hug, Gabby doing the same. Just then everyone started cheering as Fred and George ran into the hall, wide grins on both their faces. "We did it" They yelled.

"It's not going to work" I girl sang on the bench in front of us." I looked at George to see his reaction; he noticed and winked at me. She then explained the circle and how Dumbledore couldn't let an ageing potion fool him. The twins ignored her and popped the lid from the bottle.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." They grinned as the drunk the potion as if it was a shot of Firewhisky. Everyone was silent until they jumped into the circle, were they stood.

"Yeaaah!" George exclaimed. Then everyone started cheering and clapping again, I joined in. They threw their names into the fire and everyone started cheering even louder. Suddenly their bodies were thrown back and there ginger hair turned grey and started to grow along with a grey beard. I laughed as the boys started to fight, but then I suddenly stopped and all you could here were footsteps and the sounds of Fred and George fighting and cursing each other. Everyone stared as Viktor Krum walked in, a serious look on his face as he threw his name into the fire. He looked around at everyone then walked back out. Everyone just stood silent for a moment, then chit chat started again as the tension had disappeared, everyone started to clear out as it was time to head back to the dorms.

"You coming dearie?" Gabby said, picking up her books.

"Yeah." I smiled. "That was different, huh?" I laughed, lifting my bag onto my shoulder.

"Defiantly not something you see every day." Renee laughed, as we walked off the benches. We passed Fred and George. I smiled at them, but I couldn't hold my laugh in as they dusted themselves off, still with their grey hair and beard. "You laughing at me Acacia?" George asked, walking towards us, I stopped to talk. "Never." I laughed out. "You must respect your elders." He softly pushed my shoulder.

"We'll get you up there, ok?" Gabby smiled, and Renee winked as they began to walk away. I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"So erm…what are you doing tomorrow on your first day off?" George asked. I felt kinda awkward as Fred just stood behind him, with his hands deep in his pockets, I smiled none the less. I looked up to George's face, which had a kind worried expression.

"Well I have nothing written in stone." I smiled. "Why what did you have in mind?" A grin spread across his face.

"You'll see, I'll meet you just after breakfast." I said beginning to walk backwards out of the door, I just stood there, watching his flawless face back away from where I stood. I smiled to myself. Had I just got myself a date with George Weasly?


	3. A Trip To Hogsmade

Waking up early on a Saturday morning wasn't one of my most favorite things to do but this morning it was different, I was excited for the day ahead of me, it was the day of my date with George. I rolled out of bed, and noticed Gabby and Renee were still sleeping. They'll probably sleep right through till lunch, I tip toed around our room, picking up the clothes I was going to wear, I wanted to look nice, but I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard. I brushed my hair, and back combed it so it had a decent volume to it then put a thin line of eyeliner of the tops and bottoms of my eyelids, and a brush of mascara. I looked at the weather outside as the weather would obviously effect my clothes, that's if we were leaving the castle or going a walk around the grounds or something…which would be nice. I smiled to myself as the sky was clear and the sun looked warm. I tugged my black shorts from my case along with black wife beater with a golden wolf on the front, and picked a cute bra, I then shoved my turquoise fleece on and shoved my sneakers on and checked my reflection. I smiled as I actually liked the way I looked. My legs were probably the only thing I liked about my body.

I ran out from our dorm and down the stairs into the main area, where I had to wait for the stairs to travel back round to where I was standing, I realized I had ran so as I waited I fixed my hair to make sure it was in place. The stairs swung round and I stepped carefully on them, a few other students were waiting at the bottom, I walked down towards them, I recognized them from the Gryffindor table, they were friends with George. "Morning." I smiled at them.

"Alright." A kind of goofy looking guy smiled.

"Morning; Morning; Hey" Three others said, a girl, maybe just younger than me, with bushy hair…but I liked it. And then a boy with bright ginger hair like Fred and George, then the other boy had circle glasses, and a scar on his head…wait a minute. They caught me staring at it.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He smiled holding his hand out. I shook it.

"Sorry." I said smiling and shaking his hand. "Acacia Kendall." I smiled. I motioned to his scar. "Wow." I said, I had only ever heard of Harry Potter or seen his name mentioned once or twice in the daily prophet…but the boy who lived, was standing right in front of me. We began to walk towards where breakfast was. "A lot to take in." I laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry you get kind of used of it." He laughed. "You're from Beauxbatons right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?" I grinned.

"Never seen you around before." Ron smiled, looking slightly dazed. Harry and the other girl laughed.

"I'm Hermione by the way, this is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." I smiled at them both.

"Acacia!" I heard someone call, It would've been George. "Ah I see you've met my darling brother Ron." He grinned shoving Ron into a headlock."

"Oh I would never have guessed you guys were related." I smiled, sliding into a seat and grabbing a bit of toast a piling butter onto it, as Hermione slid into the other side of me, and Neville on the other.

"Hurry up and eat Acacia." George whined, shuffling himself between Hermione and I.

"Give the woman a break Georgie she only sat down." Fred smiled, winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah Georgie, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

"Yeah well, I guess you're gonna be needing all of your energy for today." He smiled.

"Whey heh heh." Fred laughed. "Calm yourself Georgie." I laughed, as I grabbed another bit of toast and piled some more butter on that piece and then took a bite.

"Right lets go Georgie." I grinned and he copied, he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the corridors. I could hear Fred laughing. I liked the nickname I had now stolen from George's twin. Georgie, god…it was so cute. We ran away to till we had left the castle, and he pulled me round a corner and pulled me close to him. "Okay…here's the plan." He smiled, I could feel his breath hitting of off my mouth. "I borrowed a little something from my friend Harry just for today." He said, pulling a cloak from his bag. "It's an invisibility cloak…were goanna sneak into Hogsmade and I'm going to take you for a butterbeer." He grinned.

"Sneak?" I said, my face probably looking a little worried. "You mean we're not allowed to go there?" I questioned.

"Well fifth years aren't meant to go until next week, but I couldn't wait till then." He laughed, I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh why not…we won't get caught?"

"Never." He grinned.

"Promise?

"Pinky promise." He said holding his pinky out, I linked my pinky with his.

"Okay, I trust you." I smiled as we ducked and threw the cloak over both of us.

George grabbed onto me as we walked swiftly through Hogwarts grounds, "George, why must we wear this cloak if no one has even left breakfast yet?" I breathed, slightly out of breath as the grounds were so large everything seemed so far away from everything else. "Well you can never be to careful." He said, a slight cockyness to his voice, I could just picture the cheeky grin that would be spread over his face, I stifled a laugh as I noticed a giant man, with a long fluffy hair and beard, his name I learned was Hagrid, I had him for a magical creatures class. "My point exactly." George laughed. I shook my head, and a small laugh escaped my lips. "Right, see this tree over here. " He continued, nodding over to a huge tree with moving branches. Woah, I thought. "We're gonna slide down that hole at the bottom there."

"Umm…okays?" I said, probably sounding nervous. George laughed.

"Don't worry your safe with me, I wouldn't let anything hurt you" He must've noticed my face. "I'll hold your hand if you want?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." I smiled looking into his eyes, then we both looked up into the air as we were standing directly under the tree.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah Georgie." I smiled, he pulled the cloak from us and we proceeded to jump down this hole. I couldn't help but let out a small scream as I gripped his hand as tightly as possible as we slid down the big drop within the tunnel.

"Fuck." I said as we lay at the bottom of it, I hardly ever swore but I couldn't even help myself this time, Georges hand was still connected to mine, he went to get up but I pushed him back down with my free hand, he looked at me confused. "I need to calm down." I laughed, resting my head on his chest.

"Fair enough." He said, playing with my hair with his free hand, I breathed deeply and I could hear George giggling into my head.

"Shut up." I said after a few seconds, getting up and pulling him with me.

"How very dare you." He said, taking a step closer. I wondered for a moment what was happening, but before I knew it I was over his shoulder and he was running with me down a dark tunnel.

"George." I screamed, and my body flew about as he ran, I couldn't help but laughed and he joined, so here we are two of us running down a tunnel crying our eyes out with laughter. I could see a door at the end of the tunnel as we approached it, George put me down. I hit his chest playfully. "What even are you?...oh yeah, completely mental."

He grinned, "Why thank you my lovely." He smiled. "Okay this is Honeydukes through this door.

"Woo!" I grinned. "I love Honeydukes. " I jumped with excitement, he swung the door open and we were in a dark room, my excitement disappeared. I turned and frowned at George.

"Calm down, we're in the basement."

"Ahh." I smiled, and I grabbed his hand, we walked up the stairs into the store and my eyes got wider as we entered the shop. I ran over to the chocolate frogs and picked up four.

"Damn gurl." George said, trying the American accent.

"Shh." I laughed. "I'm saving some for later." I smiled, sheepishly. These were all I really fancied from the shop so I followed George around as he picked up countless things, after around half an hour walking around the shop, discussing life, and chocolate and sweets and Georges mischievous plans with his brother. We began to leave the shop, the time had flew by, we had spent half an hour in Honeydukes and somehow spent an hour and a half messing around on the grounds and such. Just as we walked out from the door George bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said smiling, but his smile suddenly disappeared as George realized who it was. It was Professor Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts.

"Out of school unauthorized…detention." He said, his cold voice sending shivers down my spine


	4. Detention

"George Weasley, Acacia is an honour student you shouldn't be leading her astray with your antics." Professor McGonagall our Transfiguration teacher said to George sternly. "As you understand you will be getting detention because I think we all know this was your idea." I felt bad for George so I stepped in.

"Actually it was my idea." George threw me a confused look. "I just wanted to see what Hogsmade was like and I asked George to come with me, and he agreed."

"Well I am very dissapointed Acacia, but I guess it's only fair you serve detention also. The next two weeks, in my class at lunch and after your last classes." George and I groaned.

"Off you go." She said, shooing us from her room.

"You didn't have to do that." George smiled as we walked out of McGonagall's class. "Miss Honour Student." he laughed waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up." I said, nudging him with my shoulder. "And also, I wanted to,it makes me feel rebellious. " George just laughed.

"So since our date was cut short, you wanna sit with me for dinner?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Why of course Mr Weasley." I grinned.

"Hey I was wondering." George started and I noticed his cheeks were started to burn up, but I couldn't help myself, I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek letting my lips linger there for a second. "You kinda read my mind." He grinned, taking my hand and pulling me closer so our lips were touching, we started to move them and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as his hand reached around my neck pulling me even closer, he slipped his tounge inside my mouth.

"Oh what's this I see?" I heard I voice say, I pulled away from George to see a blonde boy with greasy hair, standing wearing a black shirt, tie and blazer. "Weasley's got himself a girlfriend." He said cruelly.

"Who is this character?" I laughed, looking at George.

"Draco Malfoy." He smirked a smug look on his face. "Wait, Weasley and a Beauxbatons student…"He trailed off looking at his two friends standing behind him.

"Fuck off Malfoy." George said, sounding hostile stepping closer to Draco.

"I was just leaving anyway." He said, pushing by George and looking me straight in the eyes as he passed.

"Well he was just lovely. " I said to George, taking his hand again.

"I guess he's right but, I mean why would someone beautiful, expecially from Beauxbatons even want anything to do with me?"

"Shove off Georgie, I think you're a cutie." I winked at him and grabbed his hand again and pulled him along to the main hall to get dinner.

I sqeezed in next to Angelina and Fred, and George fitted in perfectly at my other side. I smiled at him as I poured some pumpkin juice into the goblet sitting in front of me. Harry sat directly across the table from me.

"Hey Harry." I grinned, as I cut I bit of chicken and shoved it onto my plate.

"Alright Acacia." I smiled. "Have you had a nice day?" He asked. I looked at George, and nodded.

" Well, George and I snuck into Hogsmade, and then got two weeks detention with McGonagall…it was awesome." Harry laughed.

"That's brilliant." He grinned.

"Aww that sounds fun as well, I should've came." Fred frowned, Angelina nudged him.

"You should not have." She laughed. "No way are you leaving me at lunches to sit myself."

"Needy." Fred said smirking, nodding his head towards Angelina. We all laughed as she flung a bit of potato at him. I love being at Hogwarts, I thought.

Scratch that, I hate Hogwarts, I thought to myself as George and I sat after doing a full day of work in class, then a lunchtime detention with McGonagall and an after school detention. I was so tired already and it was only Monday, it wasn't even as if I could sit and talk to George while we were there, we had to sit in silence, and honestly it was so difficult having George sitting right next to me and I'm fighting the urge to just pull him close to me and kiss him again. I held onto Georges arm as we walked from our after school detention of the day.

"I love it when your in your uniform." George smiled, pulling me onto his lap as he slouched onto a bench in the middle of the empty hall.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Its just so cute." He smiled, fiddling with the bottom of my skirt. I turned his face round to look at me, and then I pressed my lips to his, he made out for a while then it began getting kind of heated…in the middle of a school corridor…I know. His hands slid up my skirt a little, resting on my thigh as he stroked it with his rough thumb, I nudged his head around with my nose and began kissing up and down his neck, occasionally sucking and he let out a low groan…woah I thought. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Oh Acacia, the things you do to me." He said, as I bit my bottom lip and before I knew it our lips were attached again.


End file.
